The Cursed Wallet
by PurpleMagenta
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke get quarrel with eachother and this because of Sasuke loosing his father's wallet. Sasuke was never allowed to lose the wallet and his father won't be pleased. Warnings: Self Harm / Sexual Abuse / Incest SasuSaku/SakuSasu.
1. Father's wallet

**© PurpleMagenta (2012)**

* * *

_Some of you may have noticed I deleted my first story._

_That's right._

_I deleted it because it was a pretty messed up story._

_This story will replace the other one._

_The characters are the same and the main idea will still be the same._

_So have fun reading my new FanFic! =)_

* * *

The school bell rang as Sasuke walked in the school.

It was a good thing, it meant he wasn't too late.

When he walked over to his Locker, there were no bullies. He wasn't accustomed to this, so it felt a little strange.

'Are they hiding to attack me when everyone is in the class already?' , Sasuke thought.

He decided to wait no longer and to also enter the classroom.

When he walked through the door, all of his classmates were looking to him with an interrogative look.

'Oh fudge, did I forget to cover my eye? No, wait, my hair is hanging over it'.

"Am I too late Sir? The bell just rang, so I thought I-"

"It's okay Sasuke, It's my fault, I forgot to tell you we would start an hour earlier today. You can settle down now, so I can start my lesson".

"Okay Sir".

This class would be History, so Kakashi began telling about 'the regents and liberals', which was their current chapter.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to his table and immediately noticed Naruto wasn't present.

'His friends are too cowardly to bully me without him, so nothing to fear today', at least that was what Sasuke thought,_ until_ he heard his name being called in front of him.

It was Kakashi who wanted him to write something on the board.

He felt his cheeks burning when he walked over to Kakashi, noticed by the others.

Kiba, who was sitting two tables before Sasuke, stung out his leg, resulting Sasuke to fall onto the ground.

Kakashi saw this happening and immediately helped Sasuke to stand up.

"Kiba, if you want to say something to Sasuke, then do it with words".

"I'm sorry Sir, but I don't know where you are talking about. Oh, I get it, you mean my foot? I forgot to inform you about my disease. I'm spastic since yesterday. Sometimes my feet just have to move to a certain place".

The whole class began to laugh Kiba in the face.

Kiba was kind of popular in the class, but sometimes even _his _comments were too stupid to accept.

"There is no need to apologize to me, you should say sorry to Sasuke".

"But why should I do that if it isn't my own fault".

"Never mind, just be quiet and pay attention from now on. Okay Sasuke, I'm going to ask you about dates from 1800 – 1950. It's the intention for you to write the right happenings on the board".

Sasuke went to the board with still blushing cheeks, fiddling nervous on his wrists.

"Here comes the first question. What happened in 1860 in Europe?"

Kakashi knew Sasuke wasn't his best student.

And that's the exact reason why he wanted him to be the one who was standing before the board.

If he only asked the best resulting students about stuff, the worse ones wouldn't learn anything at all.

Beside Sasuke's marks weren't that great, he knew he was a serious pupil.

The only problem, exept his marks, was that he almost never does his homework.

But Kakashi was always gentle enough not to punish him for this, like he does with most of the others.

"Uhm... I guess... uhm... Napoleon...".

The entire class began laughing and Kakashi could see a single, very small and almost unnoticed tear running down Sasuke's right cheek.

There was something with this boy's behaviour, he just couldn't understand it, nor he knew either he was just really shy or totally messed up.

"I'm afraid that's not right. In 1860 Belgium became independent from The Netherlands. Nice try, you can go back to your seat".

Kakashi saw Kiba wanted to let Sasuke fall again, but didn't let this happen and walked over to Kiba's table to prevent him from stinging out his foot.

* * *

As the class came to its end, a pink with purple haired girl immediately walked over to Sasuke, who just opened his locker to take all of his books with him.

"Heey Sasu, I- I wondered if you wanted to come over to my place to make homework together".

She blushed brightly after saying this.

She wanted Sasuke to be hers, and almost knew for sure he thought the same about this.

Sasuke didn't expect this and dropped his books to the ground.

When Sakura picked up some of his books, he began blushing as well.

"H- haay S- Sakura. I'm- sorry, I- can't. I've got to clean up my room today".

He lied, and felt guilty about it.

But he knew it was the only way to skip from going to Sakura's place.

He couldn't stay away from home after school, he just couldn't.

"Okay then, it doesn't matter. Is it alright if I come to you instead?"

Sasuke had no idea how to respond to this.

He didn't know Sakura that well, she was just one of the few who didn't bully him at school.

"Sorry, I really need to go now", Sasuke said running away from her.

'Did I say something wrong? Omygod, it's all my fault! It just always is!', Sakura thought and ran away as well.

* * *

When Sakura reached the toilet, she settled down onto it and allowed a tear to fall on her white school uniform T-shirt.

'Why am I always so rude? What's wrong with me? I guess Sasuke hates me now', was all Sakura could think on the moment.

If no one would hear her, she would immediately start crying out loud.

There was no sound around the toilet, so she started crying really hard.

It wasn't until someone entered the toilet next to her.

A gentle voice came from behind her.

"Sakura, are you alright? I heard a sobbing sound coming from here, so I thought it would be nice if I calmed you down a little".

Sakura wasn't sure who's voice it was, but it sounded like Ino.

"Ino... Is that- Is that you?"

Sakura had stopped her whining and dried her eyes with some toilet-paper.

"It indeed is me Sakura. I heard a loud noise coming from this place and was wondering if it was you".

Sakura was confused. How did Ino know it was her who was sobbing.

"Ehm.. I... was actually... well... not sobbing or so if that's what you think", Sakura lied with shame.

Ino knew better and didn't bother to ask further.

"Sakura I saw it happening. I noticed how that mean jerk ran away from you, with you only wanting to be nice. None of this is your fault".

For a short moment it was silent and a cricket could be heard.

"Ino? Actually... it kind of was my fault... actually".

The way Sakura was repeating the word 'actually' told Ino Sakura was feeling guilty somehow.

Ino and her were best friends since they were cute little toddlers.

"And why is that?", she asked.

"I have been really stupid and I sure must be stupid for telling it but..."

Another moment of silence.

"I stole Sasuke's wallet".

Ino looked really shocked, although Sakura wasn't able to see this, she still knew the look on Ino's face.

"Excuse me Sakura? You did what? I- I can't believe you! Why would you do such a thing? I know Sasuke may be a whiny nobody, but this is just unbelievable".

The way Ino was expressing her current feelings were too much for Sakura.

"That's it! I knew you would get mad on me".

"Of course I'm mad! You stole something, that's never positive".

Sakura felt like sobbing again and opened the toilet she was hiding in.

"Ino?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering if I can give you a hug".

Ino opened her closet as well and gave Sakura a tight hug.

It wasn't until Sakura began whining again.

"It's alright Sakura, everyone makes mistakes sometimes, it's not less than normal. Now tell me, why did you steal his purse?"

Sakura stopped her tears from falling for a moment and took a deep breath.

"When Sasuke dropped his books, I helped him picking them up. But what he didn't know was that he also dropped his wallet".

"So you decided to keep it for your own?", Ino asked but actually knew Sakura wouldn't do such a thing.

"No, I wanted to give it back to him but then he ran away".

Ino sighed in relief and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura sweety, that's not stealing, it's an accident and not your fault at all. And except that, it's also his fault for running away".

Sakura smiled weakly and wiped away her tears.

"So that means Sasuke wouldn't get mad at me?"

Ino chuckled.

"Sasuke? Mad? That bitch has no such a thing as potential to be mad inside him, it's such a loser. And by the way, it's you who should be mad at him, it was him who ran away".

"I can't be mad at him at all, I don't even know why he ran away in the first place".

"Sakura you have any reason to be mad at him, he ran away because he didn't want to speak with you or see you again. Don't you get it? He doesn't like you!"

"Does this mean I should keep his wallet?"

"Yes it does. And if he asks for it to get it back, you should just ignore him".

Sakura doubted.

"Isn't that stealing?", Sakura asked with a seemingly scared tune in her voice.

"You already stole it, but it's just not your fault. So cheer up! I want to see a smile".

Both of them left the toilet grinning.

* * *

Sasuke walked through a small alley and a pink elephant pointed with his finger to the air.

"Look I'm flying! I'm flying Jack! I'm flying!", the elephant said and Sasuke totally ignored this and just walked further.

When he felt in his pocket to make sure his father's wallet was still there, he noticed that it had been disappeared.

Because of his extreme shock, he collapsed to the ground and started hyperventilating.

He was alone in the alley, with nothing but a talking elephant with dementia and without his father's wallet.

When he rested a little and was able to breathe again, he stood up and noticed the elephant was playing banjo now.

This scared him and made him leave the alley.

But what scared him more were the thoughts about his father when he hears Sasuke lost _his_ wallet.

'Where could the wallet possibly be?', he wondered.

'The last time I had father's wallet was when I walked to my locker and Sakura began talking to me. It must have been fallen along with my books, so it's still laying there'.

Still weak from collapsing, Sasuke left the alley, on his way to school.

* * *

_Houdt de wet van drie in ere,_

_Driemaal zullen Uw daden wederkeren._

_Leer deze Wet, en leer hem goed,_

_dat wat je zaait, je ook oogsten moet._

Magenta Domhan Aimitis


	2. Being Submissive

**© PurpleMagenta (2012)**

* * *

_Some of you may have noticed I deleted my first story._

_That's right._

_I deleted it because it was a pretty messed up story._

_This story will replace the other one._

_The characters are the same and the main idea will still be the same._

_So have fun reading my new FanFic! =)_

* * *

Sasuke walked over to his locker, the place where it had happened.

'God let it still be there, I'm begging'.

When he looked at the ground, there was no wallet.

'No way, this means someone has picked it up and kept it for itself'.

When he thought about what happened when school was finished today, everything became clear to him.

'Maybe Sakura took it when I dropped it along with my books'.

He secretly really liked her, so thinking Sakura would steal something from him, broke his heart.

'Maybe she does have father's wallet, but wanted to give it back to me when I ran away'.

He felt guilt burning in his stomach, he should have never ran away.

'Why am I such a worthless nobody, Sakura must be hating me from now on'.

A door could be heard opening and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura and Ino come out of the bathroom.

Both of them were smiling until they saw Sasuke.

Sasuke was just staring at them, with big, dark eyes.

Sakura looked like she had been crying, and Ino was just staring pissed off now.

Both of the girls pretended like they did not see Sasuke and walked further.

Sasuke doubted to ask Sakura if she knew where the wallet would be, but if she didn't know it would be too embarrassing and she would never talk to him again.

"S-sakura? I... maybe you... I- I was wondering", Sasuke said but didn't finish because the girls simply ignored him and walked away.

'How could I be so stupid? Thinking that Sakura has got the wallet. I'm such a failure'.

With that thought, Sasuke left the school building, avoiding Sakura and Ino.

* * *

He was shaking all the way home.

He would return home without his father's wallet, this meant they would be out of money and someone else on the world would be able to buy things with his father's salary.

He was sure he wouldn't survive the end of the day.

As soon as he reached the house, he was doubting if he should open the door or not.

He decided to open it and grabbed his keys out of his pocket.

For a moment he was afraid he lost his keys too, but he was lucky enough he still had them.

The door opened when he unlocked it and no one was in the house yet, at least that's what it looked like.

Since there was no one around, Sasuke began cleaning up the living room.

Itachi invited some of his friends to come to here yesterday, so it was a big mess.

When Sasuke started cleaning his father's chair, there was laying a note on it.

This made his heart beat twice as fast out of fear.

'Should I open it? What if it is ment for me?', was the question he asked himself for the next few minutes.

He was sure about opening it, so he did.

_Sasuke, when you read this, your brother and me are buying new clothes for ourselves in the mall._

_Afterwards, we are gonna have our supper in 'The Frozen Küchen'._

_Your meal is laying in the fridge._

_When we are back, I want the house to be fully cleaned and the dishes to be done._

It was no surprise to Sasuke that his father only invited his favourite son to buy new clothes and have an expensive supper.

Itachi was just so much better than him.

With this thoughts, he continued cleaning up.

* * *

The entire house was cleaned up and Sasuke began feeling hungry.

The meal was laying in the fridge, but what if it is a trick?

The food may be poisoned.

What if Fugaku wanted Sasuke to go... _sleep_ earlier today?

There was no time to think about such things, he was really hungry so he just _had_ to eat.

Sasuke opened the fridge and took the plate with food out of it.

Thankfully for this, Sasuke slowly ate the potatoes, not wanting to make it fast.

After the small meal, there was no time to waste, so he got back to work.

Only the dishes had to be done, not that much of a job.

When Sasuke reached the sink, a single plate was laying broken on the ground.

Sasuke knew nothing funny was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I'm so screwed! I lied to Sasuke.

Actually I didn't lie, but I didn't say the truth either.

I walked into my bedroom and fell onto my bed.

Today was by far the worst day since... I don't even know when it was worse.

"MOM! HUNGRY! FOOD! NOW!" I said, without any emotion in my voice.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

When the footsteps came closer, I decided to look who was making the noise.

I saw my mom standing in my door opening.

"Young lady! How dare you use such a tune at me?!"

"Geez mom, I was just kidding".

Her mother gave her a relieved look.

"It wasn't funny at all honey, now excuse me I'm finishing cooking".

I went silent after my I heard my mom saying this, did she really think I was serious with that comment of mine?

Well never mind, I have got other thing on my head at the moment.

I took a close look at the purse Sasuke dropped yesterday.

Should I open it?

Maybe Ino was right, Sasuke didn't deserve to get it back.

But what if the police discovers?

No way, they won't discover it, they just won't!

I walked over my desk, where the purse was laying.

It was covered in a black leather cover.

Nothing special so far.

Do I dare to open it?

No I don't.

Do I?

No I... maybe...

I opened it with a strong feeling of guilt burning in my stomach.

A few coins were immediately falling out of the side pocket.

I picked them up, but instead let the purse fall.

There could be seen a debit card, which appeared to be from an older man and not Sasuke.

I didn't understand it.

Why would Sasuke carry a purse with him which isn't his?

Maybe he stole it?

No, that can't be! Sasuke isn't like that!

I sat down next to the purse and took the card out.

My heart sank when I read the name of the person owning the card.

It said 'Fugaku Uchiha'.

Did this mean that, if Sasuke stole it, he stole it from his own father?

I had no idea what to think about it.

Sasuke, the shy and sensitive boy I secretly liked, was a thief.

Well, actually I also still was, since I stole it from him.

I should ask him more details tomorrow, if he isn't still mad at me for ignoring him.

My mom called me for dinner and I left my room, after putting the card back into the purse.

* * *

Sasuke stared, with a fearful look in his eyes, at the pieces of the what used to be a plate, at the ground.

Father wasn't home yet so there was nothing to worry.

He picked the pieces of plate up from the ground and carefully threw them away in the trash can.

When he picked up the last piece, his hand was slapped away and he knew this was not going to be funny.

He could hear a smirk when he fell to the ground, as his attacker slapped him.

He didn't say a word, he knew it would only make the punishment worse.

"So you decided to break my expensive service? You think you didn't cause enough trouble for others? That plate was worth hundreds of Euro's!".

Sasuke knew the plate wasn't worth more than 5 Euro's, but still didn't react to it and only tried to look seductive, so his attacker would maybe change his mind to something else.

"Don't mind about me taking you to my room today! I've got an important meeting tonight, so there is no playing time at all for the two of us". Sasuke felt relieved after hearing this words from heaven. "Sad, isn't it?", his owner said.

The man walked over to the boy who now flinched away.

"Don't be disappointed, we can have some fun tomorrow. You would love that, right sweetheart?"

There was no answer for about halve a minute and Sasuke knew he better should've said something.

On the other side it was best to say nothing at all at moments like this.

"I'm not in the right mood for your worthless attitude, right now. Get up!"

Sasuke got up and immediately fell to the ground when his legs gave up from trembling in fear.

"Allright bitch, if this is what you want, you will get it".

Fugaku smashed Sasuke's chest and kicked him in the ribs.

"Still not answering, bitch?"

Sasuke kept his head down, and saw blood dripping from under his shirt.

Should he please his master and seduce him with his slutty words?

Normally this helps and pleases the man a lot, but last time he had been punished for acting like a slut.

"Master I... I- I'm deeply s- sorry, is there a- any way I- I can satisfy you?", he said in a girlish tune.

His father kneeled down in front of his submissive son and grabbed his chin, lifted it up and then spoke.

"Believe me, you will pay for it later, but for now I must prepare myself to go back to my office. If I don't show up, I'm fired and you won't like me being fired because of you. The first thing you will do tomorrow is buying a new plate in the supermarket. You'll have to go to the supermarket anyway, we need food in the fridge".

That's when he remembered, the purse was gone.

Fugaku saw his son was shocked and teased the boy by ripping off his shirt and stroking his right nipple.

"What's wrong honey? Forgot to tell me something important? No time for that right now, daddy must go now".

When Fugaku left the bleeding child, he entered his room and changed back to his suit.

Sasuke knew he had to tell his father about the lost purse, if it wasn't right now, it would be tomorrow.

Either he liked it or not, it just has to be told.

Coming home without food would probably result more pain then only losing the purse.

Returning to the kitchen was the best thing the man could do.

His whore of a son was now looking up at him with huge, dark eyes, they just begged for mercy.

He was still laying in the exact same position as a few minutes before, his knees bent to each other, like a whore covering his private parts.

"Tell me boy, what makes you look this submissive? Have you done something naughty?"

Sasuke almost puked from angst and already started to gag.

There was no escaping now, he had to tell it.

"F- F... F- Father", was all he could say before puking.

His father looked frightening but had to go.

"I'll deal with you later, bitch. Now get the fuck up and clean the mess you've made".

Sasuke started to look pale and trembled like he had a fever.

When his father left, he got up painfully and began to clean the vomit, clueless where to begin.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update the story.

I already wrote the half of the chapter but then something terrible happened to me.

I discovered I'm trandgender and this fact made my pathetic life even harder to bear.

So it's not like I don't have any inspiration or feel like teasing you guys, but the pain I feel inside is just unbearable.

Feel free to subscribe, it would help a lot 3

Thanks for reading the new chapter! =)

_Houdt de wet van drie in ere,_

_Driemaal zullen Uw daden wederkeren._

_Leer deze Wet, en leer hem goed,_

_dat wat je zaait, je ook oogsten moet._

Magenta Domhan Aimitis


	3. Refusing

**© PurpleMagenta (2012)**

_Some of you may have noticed I deleted my first story._

_That's right._

_I deleted it because it was a pretty messed up story._

_This story will replace the other one._

_The characters are the same and the main idea will still be the same._

_So have fun reading my new FanFic! =)_

It seemed to be a pretty sunny day, when Sasuke left the door. Birds were flying around happily, singling like never before. For now, Sasuke felt like life was going to be much easier. But deep inside he knew better. Because of him, his father arrived too late at his appointment. This won't result anything funny at all in Sasuke's case. The sunny day suddenly appeared to be not as sunny as it used to, when it started raining. How could this be? Just now Sasuke was only wearing shorts and a short-sleeved T-shirt!

The rain gently stroked his face and body, slowly cleaning the remaining dirt which appeared to be blood. The bandages around his left arm seemed to lose its grip a little and the rain made its way into Sasuke's scarred veins. He flinched a little when the familiar sting showed up, but soon quite liked the feeling. He was used to it anyway. Almost given into the darkness of sweet feelings, Sasuke was suddenly pushed at the ground, falling with his now naked wrist.

"Watch where you are walking, bitch. Important people need to go to school as well!", were the first words Naruto greeted Sasuke with today.

Naruto was followed by his annoying friends, including Ino. The last one gave a sharp glare at him. He didn't understand this at all. Did he do something wrong, which he didn't know about? He slowly made his way up. His struggle wasn't unnoticed when he fell back. Behind the entire crowd, was Sakura, blushing already when she reached out her hand to help Sasuke to get up. He rejected it coldly. He knew he shouldn't act so ungrateful to such an offer, but he couldn't risk her seeing the scars on his wrist.

"I don't need your help, get away... please... just go and leave me".

A lonely tear rolled down Sakura's porcelain face. She just tried to be nice, what more could she do to impress the love of her life?

"B- but Sasu-", she couldn't speak out her entire sentence.

A small amount of mud was thrown in her face.

"Listen to me Sakura, I can't stand you at the moment, go, NOW", Sasuke said, lowering his glare submissively.

That's it. Something inside Sakura snapped by then. It felt like her stomach was torn apart. She had no courage to say anything back. She just walked away, softly sobbing. At the last, she threw an object in Sasuke's direction.

"A- ask me later... about it".

In a matter of fact, Sasuke grabbed the object and was immediately chocked by its meaning. So Sakura did have it after all? For now, he just put it in his backpack and walked further on his way to the school. When the class started, and everyone arrived, Sakura sadly greeted Ino. Tears still falling down her face. Ino noticed the obvious sad, yet ugly, expression on her face and asked her what's wrong. But secretly she laughed on the inside as well, because come-on, Sakura really did look ugly when she cried. "Please just stop it, I'm not crying". Ino was fine with it.

I know I didn't update for soo long. My isn't what it used to be, no time to write stories etc. Review if you care ;)

_Houdt de wet van drie in ere,_

_Driemaal zullen Uw daden wederkeren._

_Leer deze Wet, en leer hem goed,_

_dat wat je zaait, je ook oogsten moet._

Magenta Domhan Aimitis


End file.
